Lover's Mistake
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Mitchie has been on tour for the summer and comes back home to a angry Alex. A Demena version of TeenageDreamers307's "Sonny's Smile". Alex/Mitchie. Femslash. One-Shot.


**A/N: Okay so I decided to write this one-shot instead because it has been on my mind ever since I read "Sonny's Smile" written by TeenageDreamer307. If you haven't read it yet you have to! It is a great one-shot. Now the storyline is similar and I may have used some of the same lines and I'm sorry if you guys find that offensive and TeenageDreamer307 I am sorry if you get mad because I stole you plot but I hope you just see that I loved your story so much that I just wanted to turn it into a Demena version of it :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock

**-Mitchie's Pov-**

"Okay, thank you sir." I paid the cab man his fee and left the yellow taxi. I took a deep breathe and took in the familiar street called Waverly. I've been on another tour with Connect 3. I've always been the opening act for them for the first few tours but this one different. I was working besides them, so we were both the main act. It was so great and exciting. But not one day went by when I didn't miss Alex.

Alex Russo has been my girlfriend for over a year now. She doesn't really like it when I leave, especially since I've so busy I haven't been talking to her as much. The last time we talked was a week ago, so she doesn't even know that I'm here. I'm hoping she'll be surprised but also not mad. She can get annoyed pretty easily and I'm betting she gonna be stubborn about how I haven't been calling as much but I'm sure a puppy pout will work like always.

I entered the substation and smiled as I saw a young boy with spiked hair and a toned body behind the counter.

"Hey Justin." He looked up with a shock expression.

"Mitchie! You're back!" Before I knew it he had me in an extremely tight bear hug.

"Justin. Air. Need it. Now! "

"Oh sorry." He put me down and gave me the most cheesiest smile before it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked, most of the times when I come back he would ask a ton of questions but now he's looking at me as if I did something wrong.

"Does Alex know you're here?"

"Um, no. Actually I was going to surprise her."

"Oh she's going to be surprise and so are you." I gave him a confused look. What does he mean? I know Alex might be a little mad but most of the times she would get over it. Something is telling me that this time is going to be different.

"Let me guess she's mad that I haven't been calling much, right?"

"Actually she's more sad than mad." Ha that rhymed. No focus Mitchie.

"What do mean by sad?" I know Alex always misses me when I'm gone, I miss her too but most of the times she would try to hide it. She's not big on showing her feelings.

"Mitchie, Alex has done nothing but stayed in her room most of the time. She doesn't even try to play pranks on me anymore. It's like she just gived up on everything."

"What! Alex. My Alex, isn't pulling pranks?" Okay this is insane. There must something wrong. I mean, Alex loves to prank people especially Justin. "Do you think it's because of me?" I looked up in hopeful eyes at Justin. Praying that I haven't caused that much pain towards my Alex.

"Sorry Mitch, but I think so. I mean she was fine the first couple of weeks but then it got worse. I don't know but you're always the only person who can fix her. So you better get to it."

"What about Harper? Has she tried talking to Alex?"

"I think she gave up when Alex threw a vase at her and it almost hit her head." Oh, this is bad.

"Okay, where is she?"

"In her room. Good luck." And with that I head up towards the spiral steps up to the Russo's apartment. After talking to Justin I was getting more nervous than I should be. Let's just hope she doesn't mistake me for Harper and throw that vase at me.

After making it up the double set of stairs, I stopped at her door and took a deep breathe before putting my hand on the doorknob. I walked in and saw that Alex was standing near her computer desk. She was looking at some picture. I tip-toed my way over and looked over her shoulder. It was a picture of me and her kissing under a tree.

Atleast I know she's not all that mad at me. I slowed wrapped my arms around her waist and at the same second she began to struggle.

"God Damn it Harper! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a stupid hug!" Nevermind she's pissed.

"Hey Browns Eyes relax, it's me." I whispered in her ear. It took her a second to process everything and when she did, she turned around in my arms and looked at me with disbelief.

"M-Mitchie! Is it really you?"

"Of course is it. I missed you baby." I looked into her eyes and noticed the saddness fade away. I smiled at her and in the next second I felt her soft lips on mine. All the sparks that I haven't felt in weeks crawled through my body as my heart beater faster and faster. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and as I placed each one of my hands on her cheeks. She pulled me closer as I deepen the kiss.

God I missed this. I started to slowly lead us towards the bed and gently pushed her down with me on top. When breathing was needed we slowly started to pull away. Only thing that was heard was our heavy breathing.

"Well I guess you missed me too." I gave her a small smile and it soon faded when she started to pulling me up and she moved away from me. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You just come back here after not calling for a week, give me an amazing kiss, and you ask me what's wrong!" And it starts.

"Alex you know how busy I get." I told her as I stood up. "I'm sorry I haven't been calling. If I had more time you know I would."

"Mitchie, do you know what the hell you put me through? I have been doing nothing but wait for your phone call everyday."

"Alex calm down." I took a step towards her but she just pushed me away.

"You have no right to tell me to calm down! If you think you're getting off the hook you have another thing coming."

"Why are you so mad? I've been on tour before and you always understood my schedule. I admit this time I was busier but it's not like that much has changed."

"Well everytime I see a picture of you in a magazine you're always on your phone. Explain that!"

"They were business calls babe." I explained.

"Oh great excuse Mitch. Where did you get that from one of your stupid business calls!"

"Oh my god! You are overreacting."

"You know I don't need this, I have Wizards lessons to go to." Alex walked passed me and out of the room. I ran after her and started to yell at her as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Since when do you care about being on time for anything, Alex!"

"Well if it gets me away from you, I don't mind being early!" She slammed the door behind her as she goes into the magical door that leads to the lair. I didn't even bother running after her. She has some nerve. It's not like I didn't want to call her. I did! During the whole agruement I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I was the reason she was so upset and I had to fix it. But how?

I made my way out of the Russo's apartment and went downstairs to sub station. Luckily I saw that Harper was sitting on a stool drinking a soda.

"Harper."

"Mitchie! You're back!" She brought me into a bone crushing hug, just like Justin's.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the love."

"Oh sorry." She pulled away and gave me a shy smile. "I'm so glad you're back. Oh my god does Alex know you're back? She's gonna freak when she sees you!"

"Yeah she knows and she did more than freak." I sat down on Harper's stool as she took the one next to me.

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

"Harper...what happened? I know I should have made more time for me to talk to Alex but she never got this mad before. There has to be more this time."

"I don't know Mitch. You're the first serious girlfriend Alex has ever had. Maybe she doesn't know exactly how to deal with you being gone for so long."

"No that can't be it. This time is different. I just have to figure what makes it different...ugh! Why does she have to make things so complicated! A normal person would just yell there problem in their girlfriend's face so she can solve it!"

"Mitch, you're dating a wizard and not just that but she's Alex. The most stubbornest person on the planet. The normal ship has sailed the day you kissed her." She's right, it's going to take everything in me to find out what's wrong.

"Okay, I need ideas. Alex is probably not going to talk to me willingly. So I have to find someway to get to her without her knowing."

"Well I could always trick her into a room and lock you both in there."

"No offence Harper but you're not that good under pressure. I doubt Alex wouldn't figure it out."

"Well then I got nothing." She shrugged.

After a half an hour of trying to thinking we actually thought of something. I was going to sneak in through Alex's window at night and make her talk to me. Harper and Justin will be blocking the door so that Alex wouldn't try to walk out.

"You owe me big time Mitchie. If this doesn't work, I'm gonna have to stay over your house because I'm pretty sure Alex would kill me in my sleep."

"Relax, Harper. It will work...unless,do you think...um..." I have had this thought in the back of my head ever since Alex started yelling at me.

"Do I think what?"

"That...that maybe me not calling her is an excuse she's using so that she have a reason to, um n-not love me anymore?" Maybe it is an excuse. I mean she's probably is getting tired of having me going back and forth from New York to god knows where.

"Mitch...I know Alex and trust me she would never stop loving you." I turned to Harper and saw the serious look on her face. She only does that when she means what she's saying.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm gonna get going but I will call you when I'm at her window." I left without Harper having time to respond back. My head was traveling a thousands miles per minute. I need Alex. She's my everything and if I lose her...I don't think I'll get over it.

* * *

"Hey Harper. I'm outside of Alex's window." I spoke into the phone. It was time to get my girl back.

"Mitchie it's almost midnight. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, my parents wanted some 'quality time' and I had to lie and tell them I was tired so that I could sneak out."

"Whatever. Okay Justin just put a spell on Alex's door so she can't get out. We'll be standing in the hallway if anything goes wrong. Good luck Romeo."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and started to climb up the fire escape. I really do feel like Romeo.

Alex, Alex where fore out thou my Alex.

I lifted her window and somehow managed to climbed right now. This was so much easlier when I was 15. I looked over towards her bed and see that she's sound asleep. God she looks so beautiful. I top-toed my way over and bend down so I was face to face with my sleeping angel.

"Alex...Alex." I started to gentely shake her shoulders but she wouldn't budge. She always was the heavier sleeper. There was only way to walk her up. I removed a few strands of hair out of her face and placed my hand on her cheek afterwards. I leaned into her until my lips with brushing against hers and slowly started to kiss her.

The first few seconds she was asleep but then she started to stir. I keeped my lips onto hers, not knowing if I might ever get a another kiss for hers again. I expected her to push me away but she instead she kissed back. Those plump lips gracefully moved against mine and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I slowly pulled away but regreted after.

"I see that you're not all that mad at me." I gave her small smile hoping that she give one back. She didn't. Instead she got out of bed and tried to get out of the room. I could hear the doorknob shaking from her trying to turn it. "Don't expect it to open. I made Justin put a spell on it." She turned around to look at me with the same blank stare she gave me after our kiss. She let out a sigh and turned the lights on.

"What do want Mitchie?" She crossed her arms around her chest as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I want to know why my girlfriend acted all excited to see one minute and then starts to get mad at me the next minute."

"You know why. You haven't called me in the last week. You think I would just forget about that because you suddenly come back?"

"No Alex! It's more than that...something about this time is different. I just need you to tell me." She didn't respond. She looked at me as if expectly me to know the answer but I don't.

"Come on babe." I walked over her side and sat down next to her. "Tell me what's really wrong...you're really starting to scare me."

She went back to her blank stare. I couldn't tell if she was going to tell me or just giving me time to figure it out.

"Alex, I love you." I put one hand on her cheek. She continued staring for another minutes but then her look turned into anger as she pulled my hand away.

"You love to sing and perform more, Mitchie." What does that have to do with...wait. That's it! Man am I stupid, how could I not realize this earlier.

"Alex do you think that I care about my music career more than you?" She didn't respond she just looked down at her hands. I knew I finally found the source behind all this anger. I could only say the most honest truth.

"Alex, I would give it all up if it made you happy again." She looked up at me as if she belived every word I said was true, and it was. But it soon changed back to that blank stare and she let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah right." She mumbled. She doesn't believe me. There only one thing to do and that was to prove her wrong.

She doesn't believe me! Well I guess I'm just gonna have to prove her wrong. I got off the bed and reached into my back pocket to get my phone out. I dialed the familiar number and waited for other line to pick up while Alex was just sitting on the bed giving me a confused look.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's me." Dave is my agent/manager.

"Mitchie? It's almost one o'clock in the morning, kid."

"Sorry, I just really needed to talk to you about something really important."

"Sure kid. What's up?" I took a deep breathe before saying the most horrible thing any business manager would want to hear from their biggest client.

"I quit." I said it all bluntly. "No more tours, concerts, no interview, no new record deal, oh and I need you to cancel my audition for-"

"MITCHIE, WHAT THE HELL!" From the corner of my eye I saw Alex flinch when Dave yelled into my phone. She must of heard him too. I pulled the phone a few inches away from my ear to prevent getting permenant ear damage. Dave was still rambling so I decide to wait it out until he fully let everything out. Before he finished Alex snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Dave! Don't listen to a word she's saying!"

"Alex! Is that you!" I could hear him through the phone, his voice was still loud.

"Yeah it is. Don't cancel a thing, she was kidding around." I tried to reach for the phone but she already hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

"Whatcha do that for?" I asked. Alex's jaw dropped and a little grin began to appear on my face.

"What are you fucking crazy! You can't just do that!" She sat back on bed.

"Well not anymore considering you hung up the phone." I replied with a little giggle as a sat down next to her.

"You...you mean you would've went through with it?"

"Of course." I said with a cheeky smile as I sat down next to her.

"But Mitchie, you love performing, and sing, and your fans."

"Alex I like performing and sing, and the fans are great but...when it comes down to it, I only truly love you and you're the only one that really matters to me." She started into my eyes and saw the truth behind every word I said.

"I love you too Mitch. I'm so sorry, I guess I just really missed you and the fact that thousands of girls get to see you when I couldn't, kinda got to me. I mean girls are practically throwing themselves at you when you perform and I thought that you wouldn't want to come back to...plain old Alex Russo." I smiled before replying.

"Well I happen to love plain old Alex Russo very much and I wouldn't give her up for anything." I leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Now." I got out my position and placed one leg on each side of Alex's side practically straddling her as she gave one of her cocky smile. "I believe that we did not properly weclome me home."

"Oh really?" Her smirk was telling me that she knew what I was talking about.

"Yep." I placed my arms around her neck, pulling myself closer to her. "Not that the kiss you gave me when I surprised you was great. It's just, I was hoping for a more longer and romantic greeting." She shaked her head playfully before leaning up and capturing my bottom lip between her lips. I happily kissed back and just when is was about to get more heated, Alex's bedroom door flew open. I pulled away to see Justin standing there with eyes wide open and Harper just shaking her head.

"Okay, she's good. I'm going to bed." And with that Harper left the room and off to her room. While Justin just stood there.

"Look I'm glad you two are happy together again but it is pass curfew and I don't think mom and dad would appreciat-" Before Justin could finish the door slammed right on his face. I turned back towards Alex to see that she had her wand in her hand and was smiling back at me.

"Now." She placed the wand back on the counter. "Where were we." I only smiled and reconnect my lips back to that beautiful girl. Glad to feel the familiar butterflies return.

* * *

"Alex, where are you taking me?" It has been a couple of days since I've been back and Alex and I have been inseperable. Everyday we spent time together, the feelings of butterflies in my stomach, my heart pounding like a horse, and my body heat rising everytime she even holds my hand.

"I told you we're going to my room."

"Then why do I need a blindfold on?" I asked trying to be careful when walking up the stairs blind. "Are you trying to be kinky or something?"

"Shut up! Someone could hear you and besides." She brought her voice to whisper as her lips brushed against my ear. "I don't need a blindfold to get kinky with you." I felt a shiver go down my spine. Oh god everything was getting heated again, espically between my legs. "Okay, we're here." I heard the door open and close as I walked in and waited for approval to take off blindoff. I felt the bandana getting looser meaning she must taking it off. "Surprise."

"Woah." Alex's room was dark with only a few candles lit for light. At the side of her bed I could see a steal lid, probably hiding food underneath. Rose petals were on the bed and the floor with two pillows placed right by the side of her bed next to the steal lid.

"Come on." She took my hand and we both sat down on the floor with the bed behind us and the pillows underneath us.

"This is beautiful babe." I told her.

"Only the best for you." She kissed my hand before turning to the steal lid. She opened the lid to reveal a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bowl full of strawberries. "I always wanted to do this." She told me as she placed the silver plate in front of us.

"Do what?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"You'll see." She took the bottle of chocolate syrup and drained some on her finger, making sure the plate catches the goo from hitting the floor. She make sure no more was dipping off and she carefully leaned her chocolate cover finger towards my mouth. "Here, just don't swollow it." I did as what she told me and sucked the chocolate clean from her finger. I saw her biting her lip as she watched me. "Now feed me a strawberry." Again I did what she told me too and grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl and towards her mouth.

"Mmmm." God her moans drive me crazy. Aftering bitting the strawberry and started to lean towards me. "Now we mix them together."

Her lips attacked my open mouth and I tasted my sweetness of the strawberry and chocolate mix along with the sweetness of Alex's tongue. I couldn't help but moan at how wonderful this felt. As we pulled away our lips making a popping sound and I swollowed the remained of the chocolate and some strawberry, thanks to Alex. "So watcha think?" She asked with a cooky look. Her and her damn Russo charm.

I only smiled and grabbed the chocolate out her hand and proceed to cover my finger in the syrupy goo as Alex did. She immediately puts her mouth onto my finger and I stuggle to hold back a moan. However one slipped out when I felt her tongue trying to get the rest of the chocolate off. The young wizard did the next step and fed me the same strawberry that she bite off. Our lips meet again as I felt the sweetness once again make the heat between my legs rise again.

"Where did you even come up with this idea?" I asked as we pulled away.

"I saw on a movie while you were gonna and all I could think about was how good it would feel we did it." Man I love this girl.

"Well I'm glad you did." She smiled back at me as I stared into her eyes. The candles were giving a glowing feature on her angelic face that made my heart beat faster. Her eyes were full of love and lust and I could hold back anymore. I grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her for a rough kiss. Our lips aggressively pushing against each other, causing them to bruise but we didn't care. It was all to perfect...this day, my life, my girlfriend.

We ended up lying on ground with her on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our tongue fighting for control. Soon she stopped assulting my lips and started to make a trail of kisses from my cheek to my neck.

"Mmmmm." I couldn't hold back any moans. It felt to good to hold any back.

"You taste way better than chocolate and strawberries." She mumbles into my neck. I let out a small giggle before running my hair through her hair. It always drove her nuts. "Mmmm." She moaned out. I told you. Everything was as it should be again. I got my Alex back and we can make sweet, sweet love again. It has been two months to long, I'll tell you that.

_**-****The End-**_


End file.
